Broken Revenge, Fulfilling Promise
by Gracious-Star
Summary: Arthur decides to go through with his plan of destroying a town, without the consent of his son, Alfred.   Meeting his rival, Antonio, he plans to kill him before Alfred gets in the way of things.     Short Story; Pirate!England and Young!America


**A Broken Revenge; Fulfilling Promise**

by Artsypink

* * *

><p>'Twas another day upon the horizon. It was going to be a long one, if our plans were to succeed. Chuckling, I headed back to my quarters. I needed rest to fulfill my deeds.<p>

I awoke fourteen hourglasses pass the sun. Iain, my older brother, had yelled out to me that we were close to our destination. I smirked and gave the orders to my crew so they wouldn't mess up on anything. I then peeked into the quarters, where I had slept, nodding to myself as I noticed the resting child.

It was best if he did not see anything.

"Captain Kirkland, sir. Permission to fire the cannons?"

I meekly smiled. "Permission granted."

A blast. I watched as the cannon harshly protruded the thick, brick wall that surrounded the small town. I glanced towards the others on board, waiting for another shot to be fired.

Another blast. I wanted to laugh right then and there, seeing as the citizens believed that a mere brick wall can protect them from our terror. But I was cut short when I noticed the small boy staring up at me, with eyes that shined bluer then the ocean itself. "Daddy, what's happening?"

His innocent demeanor and tone made me frown a bit. "Nothing's happening, lad." I then shushed him with my hand. But being the stubborn child he is, he crossed his arms and gave me a childish pout. "What are you doing, then, Daddy?"

I sighed and bent down to his height, tugging his hair behind his ears gently. "I'm working, alright? Just go back to the room." I huffed, and stared at him coldly. He simply shivered before looking over at the crew, then nodded and ran back. Sighing, I resumed to my former position and watched as the walls began to break down.

The walls fell down like dominoes, already destroying multiple things. With a simple gesture, I held my hand out towards the town. The crew waited until we were close enough to shore, then immediately began rushing off the ship and onto the land.

With a simple chuckle, I turned back to the room, looking in it to notice the small boy already asleep on the bed. I sighed contently and went back to the crew, following them to the town.

I calmly walked through the terror that was happening. I glanced over to wear fires began to start, and then to where innocent souls were breathing their last breaths. Everyone's bound to die, anyways… so why not now to get it over with?

I listened to the screams and yells of pain, slightly humming as I swayed with each step I took. I heard a curse from behind me, and turned my head to see whose mouth it came from. I gasped slightly as I was tackled to the ground, but quickly reacted by gripping onto the other's arms. "Antonio…we meet again?" I said with a sly smirk.

He simply glared at me, before shaking my shoulders. "Why did you burn ? Why?" he spat at me, while I became expressionless. "Does it matter, dear friend? It's the past, it's done."

He growled and shook me again, a little more harshly. He began to say words in Spanish, something that seemed to be cursing as well. When I noticed his grip loosening, I quickly turned him over and pinned him to the ground. "Just go away. I have no use of you interrupting my plans." I said flatly, as he somewhat shivered. He, then, immediately pushed me up, and pinned me to the wall. "You… you! Do you even care about others? Do you even care about the innocent familias y ninos you killed?"

I chuckled at his use of Spanish. "Ah…not really. Why?" His shocked look gave me an advantage again, so I turned him over so he was on the wall while I took out my pistol from my belt. He then coughed a bit, before smirking. "You have a son, how would you feel if I killed him in front of you?"

That set me off. I quickly pointed the pistol at his head. "I would kill you, in return."  
>He laughed a bit maniacally, than stared at my hand that was holding the pistol. "I also have a family to care for, you know…without the mother. I'm the same as you, amigo."<p>

I muttered under my breath, lightly gripping on the gun. "Well, time to say goodbye to them right,"

"Daddy, what are you doing?"

I paused. Those simple, yet strong words snapped me out of my trance. I stared at Antonio, who seemed to be smiling but also shaking a bit. I then turned to where the words came from, noticing the blue eyes that seemed to show unreleased tears. "Daddy…"

"What..what is it, lad?" I replied, tightening my grip onto my enemy so he wouldn't think of escaping. "I'm busy."

"I asked…what are you doing?" He then pointed to my gun, then to Antonio. "Were you gonna shoot him?"

I growled in annoyance. "Alfred, love, go back to the quarters."

"…no." He replied with a huff, before crossing his arms and staring. "I want Daddy to stop…stop being mean...stop killing people…stop with…with.." and before I could reply, he began to sob into his hands. I quickly glanced at Antonio, seeing him with a sad expression. "He doesn't need to see this, Arthur. You and I both know that.."

I weakly glared at him. "Belt up, git…"

I took one last look at Alfred, seeing the tears stain the already-dirtied shirt. I sighed and let go of Antonio. He smiled sadly and nodded, muttering a small thanks before running off, looking back at me for a moment but quickly resumed to his sprint.

Picking up Alfred, I patted his back and tried to calm him down. "Now, now, Alfred…please don't cry."

I cursed under my breath as he sobbed even more. I looked around, seeing the destruction I caused in a new perspective.

Houses, buildings, everything was ruined. A few of them were burning, while most of them were raided. The brick wall that once surrounded the city was collapsed to the ground. Dead bodies scattered about, some of my own crew. A shudder.

"He doesn't need to see this, Arthur" replayed over and over in my head. That thick Spanish accent that kept reminding me of what I had done.

My once innocent, little boy was tainted with fears of being captured and killed. All because of my crew…and me. His constant wetting of the bed was just a simple reminder of his nightmares.

My tainted, little boy. He prevented me from killing an enemy, and prevented more chaos and destruction. I rubbed my temples and continued patting his back. "What have I been doing..?" I murmured.

Glancing around, I called my crew, the remains of it anyways, to aboard the ship and to retreat. Alfred jumped a little from the sudden move, but quickly regained his former status of sobbing onto me.

I paced to the ship, ready to climb on before looking back. I saw Antonio standing there, holding the hand of a child with a long curl popping from the top of his head. The face of the child showed that he had been crying. With a simple nod, he walked off back to the town, or the remains of it.

I resumed to getting on the ship without looking back again.

Laying Alfred on the bed, I gave him a simple kiss atop his head. He looked up at me with those innocent, blue eyes with a small flush on his face. Brushing the hair back out of his face, he smiled sadly.

"Daddy…please don't kill anyone anymore.."

I sighed. Then gave a nod. "I won't anymore, then."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Only for you, lad."

A kiss. I patted his head, slightly chuckling as his cowlick popped back up in it's unruly manner. He pouted and stared up at me with a curious expression. "Daddy, who was that man?"

"That man? He was…an old friend of mine."

"Daddy."

"What is it?"

"I don't want Daddy to be a pirate anymore. I want Daddy to be a nice man, like he said he would be.

Like what Momma said."

I stared at him, taken back about what he said. He, still, stared at me with those eyes. Nodding, I sat down on the bed and rubbed his cheek gently, a rare smile tugging at my lips.

"Alright…I'll be a gentleman.

Like what Momma said."

* * *

><p><em>Well...i'm giving up on my other story. I just don't know where to go with it...-sigh- <em>

_Anyways, this was actually written for my ELA class. We had to write a story about Pirate Day. I decided to make it with England and America, and make it a bit dramatic.  
><em>_Hm...I'm not planning to continue this. I'm planning to start a USUK series, though! I've been RP'ing a lot, lately, so I have some ideas for it.  
>Imightalsowritesmutpfft<em>

_Alright, I guess that's it for now. I hope it was enjoyable, at least. _


End file.
